New Year's Only Lead To Fluff
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE]Its December 31st, and Kagome teaches the gang about New Year's! She almost got killed early that day, so how has this affected Inuyasha? What will he have to say (or do) about this New Year holiday? One Shot InuKag MirSan


A little tiny one-shot for the New Year's sprit.. w00t! It's based on Inu/Kag, of course! There is Mir/San fluff too.. Read on! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Not A/U. Set in the feudal era..  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree as usual, sulking, while everyone was getting ready to set camp. Yes, for once, they did have a good day! They got three jewel shards, out of this really ugly demon named Ryouga or something...  
  
But anyway, you see, Inuyasha was not in the most pleasant mood, because Kagome here, almost got herself killed over the jewel shards!  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Kagome, where are all the jewel shards in this guy?" He yelled, looking at the demon. He was ready to kill!  
  
"Um.." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "One in the left eye..another in the right leg... and the last in.. his forehead!" She screamed.  
  
"Alright, lets kick some demon, BUTT!" He ran over to the demon, and sliced the tessaiga through his right leg, and one fell out. Kagome went to go get it, and then ran back to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"You guys, hold the shard, I'm going to get the rest of them with Inuyasha.." She ran back to him at his side, as he cut up the one in his forehead. One left to go, his eye!  
  
Kagome went to get the one that fell out of his forehead, when the demon's claw slashed down on her back, and blood came spilling out. She coughed up blood, and fell to the ground; eyes wide open, trying to move.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed out. He left where he was standing to go and pick her up. "Kagome, are you alright? Say something!"  
  
She just looked up to him with a smile, "I'm alright.. jewel shard.. get the last one.. left eye.."  
  
"Thats NOT important!" Inuyasha screamed out to her.  
  
"...excuse ME? Since WHEN have the jewel shards been NOT important to you?" She was stunned to say the least.  
  
"When your life is in danger, I don't give a SHIT about the fucking jewel shards!" He carried her over to Kirara before she could say anything to that statement.  
  
"Sango.. did he just mean something in that sentence?" Kagome asked, still stunned at his little words.  
  
"..I don't know Kagome-Chan, but that was VERY un-Inuyasha like.." Sango scratched the back of her head.  
  
"I must agree. Since when have the jewel shards been not important to him because of Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Oh well.. but Kagome-Chan, you're alright, right?" Sango asked, patting her head.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll be better a little later, I'm sure Kaede has some aliments to heal it.." She smiled.  
  
"She does, I was helping her the other day around the hut!!" Shippou jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Good.. I'm going to sleep now.." Kagome fell asleep in Sango's arms.  
  
"Sweet Dreams, Kagome-Chan.." Sango really loved Kagome like a sister, and couldn't bear another loss of a family member, or friend in this case.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still fighting the demon, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
BIG mistake.  
  
Inuyasha's body froze, and when it did, he realized, 'Oh, SHIT! His eyes have the power to paralyze!' He just stood there, and somehow.. Kagome sensed what was going on..  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked before her, "You guys, Inuyasha's paralyzed! We have to help him!" She got up, barely, and limped over to the scene where Inuyasha was.  
  
Blood dripped on the ground, and she was barely pulling herself up to walk, but she did it, and she was chanting a mantra in her head to help, 'Must.. save.. Inuyasha..'  
  
She grabbed her bow and arrow that was still lying on the ground, and shot.  
  
It hit directly in the eye, and the jewel shard fell out. The demon disintegrated, and she fell to the ground, about to go unconscious. "I guess.. I may not get to see the New Year tonight.." She moved her eyes over to her watch.  
  
Her eyes then shot closed, and Inuyasha ran over to her, being released of the spell.  
  
"Kagome... KAGOME!!!" He screamed, shaking her.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara ran up to the scene when Miroku smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, she just needs some rest."  
  
"Right." He lifted her up and carried her bridal style back to the hut. One thought went through his mind, 'What's New Year's?'  
  
He had heard her say that, and when she woke up, she had explaining to do to him..  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
So, Kaede did help her, and she was fully conscious, and waist up to her shoulders was bandaged. Her arms were okay though, so she was okay with that.  
  
Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts, when Kagome came out of the hut, and said to everyone, "Alright, I want to tell you guys about New Year's!"  
  
Everyone sat down around the campfire, but Kagome apparently couldn't sit on the ground, for it hurt her back too much. Inuyasha noticed this.  
  
"Um.. I'll stand.. I can't sit on the ground.." She said.  
  
"No, its not. You need to relax." Inuyasha said. He went behind her, and grabbed her lightly, as not to hurt her, around the waist, and sat down. Kagome landing in his lap, blushing lightly.  
  
"Inu..yasha.." She said, looking up at his questioningly.  
  
"Alright, so, Kagome, tell us about New Year's." Inuyasha said.  
  
The odd thing was, Kagome noticed, he never let go of her waist.. and he laid his head on top of her's..  
  
"Okay, New Year's is like the beginning of a new year. A year is 365 days. And when that's up, it means it's a new year, another 365 days. So, people celebrate it, and make new goals for the year. It starts 12:00 midnight, you guys remember when I taught you all about time, right?"  
  
They all nodded, so she went on.  
  
"So, it starts at 12:00 midnight, which is in ten minutes!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Oh wow, new goals, huh?" Miroku looked over at Sango.. *ehem* perversely..  
  
"Starting off FRESH and new!" Sango said, not noticing Miroku's glare.  
  
Shippou and Kirara looked over at Kagome, "Do we get candy?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah.. I brought some.. let me go get it.." She tried to get up. Tried.  
  
Inuyasha apparently, would not let go. She blushed even more.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I'll go get your bag for you.." Miroku smiled, knowing Kagome was in a predicament.  
  
"Thank you.." She blushed.  
  
Miroku came back with the bag, and Kagome had given candy out to everyone, and they were sitting there, munching quietly, when Sango stood up, and said, "Houshi-sama, can you come with me really quick?"  
  
He nodded and Sango lead him into the forest.  
  
Seven minutes left till the New Year!  
  
"Um.. Houshi-sama.. I'd like to start this year off.. wonderfully.. and I want to tell you the truth about something..I can't hold it in any longer.." Sango started off..  
  
Miroku was hoping, it was something good. Because he ALSO had to tell Sango something..  
  
"..Miroku, I love you." Sango said, looking at the ground, blushing a bright pink.  
  
She didn't notice that he was walking up to her, until his arms wrapped around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "And I love you, My Sango.."  
  
They locked gazes, and Miroku leaned down for a kiss. Sango, accepted.  
  
After about two minutes, they broke apart, and went back to camp.  
  
Four minutes left till the New Year!  
  
Kagome was still in the same position, when Shippou and Kirara went off into the hut to get some well-needed rest. Kagome was now snuggled into his chest, and he just wrapped his red haroi around the both of them. The fire was slowly dying, but they still kept warm, body-heat from each other.  
  
Once again, Kagome tried to get up, just to walk around a little bit, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Where do you want to go? I'll take you.." He said, soothingly.  
  
'He is acting VERY funny tonight.. I wonder what he's up to..' Kagome thought. "I just wanted some air.. WOAH!" As soon as she said air, Inuyasha had lifted them both up, and they were sitting in a high tree.  
  
It was BEAUTIFUL up there! The stars were shining brightly, the gleam of the moon looking down upon them, and illuminating their presence.  
  
"This okay for you?" Inuyasha said, still keeping his hold.  
  
"Yes.. its wonderful.." She turned around looking at him. She remembered, she had given Shippou a watch when she was teaching them, and he was counting down until New Year, because she heard him shout,  
  
"One minute left till the New Year!"  
  
She smiled. She was now looking Inuyasha face to face, and they were only inches apart. They finally just locked gazes, and saw into one-another's soul.  
  
"I want to start the New Year's, wonderful. What about you?" Kagome asked, still looking at him.  
  
"Perfect. Serene, calm.. happy.." He trailed on. He then put a hand on Kagome's cheek, and softened his gaze. "..and with you.."  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She then heard Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede counting down. They must have explained to her too..  
  
"Ten!"  
  
They looked at each other, and Kagome's face went a slight pink.  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"And I want to start my New Year with you, also.." Kagome admitted, still looking at him.  
  
"Eight!"  
  
"I'm glad.. you can't get rid of me. I'll be here with you forever. I'll always protect you." He smiled, one of those rare sweet smiles, and started stroking her cheek.  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"And I'll always be with you too.. you won't ever get rid of your jewel detector I'm sure." Her smile faded a little.  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Your not only my jewel detector.. your WAY more than that.." He knew that New Year was coming.. in a matter of five seconds..  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Your my best friend.."  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Your the one who trusts their life in my hands.."  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Your the one who I trust. The first human, or anyone, I ever HAD trusted.."  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Your Kagome. Not Kikyou." That one really made Kagome smile on the inside.  
  
"One!"  
  
"Your the one I love."  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned down, and kissed her fully on the lips. He wrapped his hands more fully around her torso, but gently.  
  
Kagome was stunned and she finally gave in, and kissed him back. She wrapped her free arms around his neck, 'If this is a dream.. I don't want to wake up. If this is how my New Year starts.. I love it already.' She thought, smiling within the kiss.  
  
He broke away, and stroked her hair. At the same time, they both said what was on their minds.  
  
"I love you."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwww! How cute!! Awesome fluff!  
  
Happy 2004 Everyone! 


End file.
